Percy Jackson: Helper of Olympus
by AshleyJans
Summary: After the war Annabeth betrayes him in a way, he leavs lookig for a fresh start. How did he cross the land of the Magical? Hecate. She needs Percy to help her, soon Percy leaves for Hogwarts...
1. Chapter 1: Blessings and gifts

Percy's Pov

 **After the war with Gaia**.

"Jason Grace! My son step forward." Jupiter said.

"You will be offered minor godhood as god of Storms, tornados, Heroes" He said. Jason watched Piper as she reacted, after her shock she nodded her head at Jason to accept it.

"I accept Father" Jason says. After he was hit with a beam of energy he passed out. Jupiter turned back into Zeus

"Now Piper McLean! You will be offered Godhood, you will be goddess of Charmspeak and Heroes." Zeus thundered. And she passed out next to Jason

"Now! Hazel Levensque you will be offered immortality along with Frank Zhang, Leo Valdez to train heroes at Camp Jupiter." He said.

As Frank and Hazel have a small conversation and as She stepped up and said.

"We accept Lord Zeus"

"Now Annabeth Chase! You will be offered Godhood, as goddes of Architecture and Heroes." Zeus said. I paled as soon Zeus said those words

I watched Annabeth accept the offer, her eyes full of happiness, my eyes full of Betrayal, anger, sadness.

"Now Perseus Jackson, you will be offered Godhood as the 14th Olympian." Zeus said.

"No, i just want a favour..." I said After gathering all of my courage.

"What will that favour be? Young Perseus?" Zeus asked.

"I want Hades and Hestia have a throne on this council, They deserve it more then some of you." I said.

"That it?" Zeus said bewildered.

"Yes Milord." I said nodding.

As soon i said those words two thrones shot out of the ground, both radiating power.

Hades stood up from his chair and walked towards me.

"I want to thank you for giving me a place on Olympus, you will have my full blessing, you will have powers like every son of mine, i'm glad to call you family." he said as he put his hand on my shoulder, i glowed black for a moment i could feel power surging through my veins, after that Hestia walked towards me.

"Perseus Jackson will you be my champion?" A Collection of gasp went through the room.

"I accept Milady." I said. As she hugged me i felt once again power surging through my veins. After that Zeus began to speak up.

"Perseus Jackson i want to offer something, would you want to retrieve our children and bring them to safety, go and help us with our domains." Zeus said.

"I accept Lord Zeus."

"Great! Olympians we will give him the blessing of Olympus." When he finished his dramatic speech all the olympians stood up and shot a beam out of their chest. I gasped at the power hitting me.

"Thank you Milords and Milady's." I gasped out and blacked out.

 **Percy's Dream**

"Perseus Jackson you have been summoned by us, The Fates." They said at the same time. I immediately bowed in front of them.

"You have gotten out of our reach to control your fate. We will grant you a new weapon, apróvleptes, unforeseeable, it is a powerful weapon, we trust you with it and you had a long road ahead of you, rest now Champion of Olympus." They said. After their speech i drifted into the realm of Morpheus.

 **2 hours later...**

I woke up with a massive pain in my chest, as i looked around and saw i was still in the middle of the throne room with nobody but the gods. All the gods were staring at me wide eyed and Aphrodite was drooling at me, guess nothing changed.

"Uh what happened after i blacked out?" I asked.

"Well we gave you a lot of power. And we will explain the powers we gave you." Apollo spoke up.

"I'll start, i enchanted you're lying skill along with being a master thief." Hermes said. I sheepishly rubbed my neck in embarrassment, my lying skills are very bad.

"I gave you my blessing if archery, and you didn't need me to make you're voice better so i gave you the power of playing every instrument." Apollo explained. I perked up on that one

"I lifted your curse and blessed you with knowing how to handle every weapon. And my roman aspect added some lines of service to your tattoo." Ares said. I looked at my SPQR tattoo just to count 16 lines.

"I gave my blessing to you and that contains, battle strategies, wisdom, no Dyslexia. You can now speak and read any language fluently." Athena said. I sighed in relief happy not to deal with moving letters.

"I gave you my blessing to grow plants,take energy and give energy to them." Demeter said.

"You can now build anything as long you have all the materials, be resistant to fire. And i have a iPhone for you, it doesn't give a signal to monsters. And your watch is modified giving a hologram screen if you select the motor app the 1984 Kawasaki ZX900 Ninja. Will appear in front if you " Hephaestus said. After that a Iphone appeared in my pocket.

"I gave you knowledge about tracking and hunting" Artemis said. I am going to crush people in Hide N Seek.

"I gave you charmspeak and defined you looks and fashion sense. And here is a suit it can turn into any clothing and if it is damaged it'll repair in it's own." Aphrodite said, still drooling. I groaned at that one. Just what i need more girls drooling at me although the clothing thing is cool

"I lifted my curse off you" Hera said. Cool, Wait, what curse?!

"I enchanted your power if water, you can vapor travel and shape shift." Dad said. Awesome i'm going to be Frank 2.0.

"I gave you my blessing that includes being resistant to lightning, fly in my domain." Zeus said.

"You can summon every household meal out if thin air, cook better, have control over fire be immune, give someone hope by concentrating on them or take away hope. And i will give you some gifts afterwards." Hestia said.

"You will have a credit card that cannot be stolen, and it is unlimited, if you want money just go to a ATM and it will adjust to which land you are." Hades said with a grin.

After that a wallet appeared in my pocket. The gods disappeared and Hestia was left alone with me.

"Here is a tent it is like a mansion inside it will have everything you need." She said and gave me little cubical bag.

"Are you spoiling me Hestia?" I said with a grin.

"No i just need my first champion to survive." she said and flashed away leaving me stunned. I'm her first champion! That is why everyone was gasping.

As i walked out of the throne room just to see Annabeth waiting for me outside.

I scowled at her "What do you need?" I asked her.

"Is that how you address a goddess? I just wanted to say that you're a lovesick puppy, i never loved you, i just wanted to get fame at camp, and then you came along and look at me now, a Goddess! And hell i even cheated on you with a mortal" Annabeth said with a grin.

"YOU DEVIL I FELL INTO FREAKING TARTARUS FOR YOU! AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME! YOU EVEN CHEAT ON ME! I guess you were right Poseidon kids and Athena's kids don't mix." I shouted at her.

 **1196 words** **A/N: This is not a Percabeth story, sorry Percabeth Fans. This is going to be my first Fanfic, hope you peeps wont blackmail me.(Morgan, Yes I'm looking at you) I will try to update as fast as i can, but remember i'm not the Flash.**?


	2. Chapter 2: The Weasley’s and a lot more

Chapter 2

Percy Pov.

After my encounter with Annabeth i went to the camp fire, knowing they would be here at this time today.

As i finally arrived they were doing a sing-off the ones that are singing now are Drew and i think a guy from the apollo cabin.

As they finally finished the song someone pointed at me to sing and started to chant "Percy" as the rest joined in i finally gave up and stood up saying

"Okay, i will sing!"

"I bet you can't sing, male, who wants to bet for 5 drachmas?" said one of the hunters, i think it is Phoebe.

"Can i have a guitar?" I asked a apollo kid ignoring the huntress. He nodded and took a guitar from someone and gave it to me.

I met you in the dark you lit me on

You made me feel as though i was enough

We danced the night away we drank to much

I held your hair back when you were throwing up

When you smiled over your shoulder...

As i strummed the last chords everyone was cheering.

"Thank you Percy but you all need to get some sleep!"Chiron i hit the bed I immediately

In Percy's dream

I walked into a throne room just to see my favourite goddess along with a Lady Hecate.

"Perseus you need to help me with some thing." Said Lady Hecate.

"Thank you! I wanted to leave camp anyway but i didn't had a excuse." I said excited.

"As you know i am goddess of Magic, i may have blessed a lot of people and the most powerful ones came together and created a school called 'Hogwarts' in London, i need you to protect the school and look out for the chosen one. If you accept my offer i will bless you and will send you home. To say goodbye to your parents for a year or more, explain it to your mom she knows most of the things about the magical world and will explain it to you. After your in London you will be picked up by one of my sons, Dumbledore. 20th August around 4pm. I will give you knowledge about everything when you are in London." Hecate said before ending the dream.

End of dream

As i woke up in my bed i saw that it was 9 am. How i know, a clock ever heard of it?

Anyway i woke up to a smell of pancakes, as i walked to the kitchen saying

"That smells great mom!" I said cheerfully.

She jumped and looked at me like i was not really there, after poking me she jumped and hugged me.

"Percy! Young man! Aren't you supposed to be at camp! And you better explain to me where you've been." She said sternly.

I nodded as I explained all if the adventures to my mom. She had a terrified look on her face when I mentioned falling into Taurtarus alone. And a scowl when Annabeth chose godhood above me and said all those things.

"Um Mom Lady Hecate has a mission for me saying you know about some magical world?" I asked curiously.

She sighed and rubbed her temples murmuring 'can't hide it now'.

"Percy there are a few thing you didn't know about me first, i am a witch second, Paul is a wizard and i met him when i was twelve. Third Your a wizard Percy." Mom said looking guilty.

"It's okay Mom there is a reason why you kept it a secret." I said smiling at her in understanding.

"Now that you know, we can go back to London. Bag your bags i will call Paul." Mom said before walking away.

After packing my bags i walked towards Paul and asked.

"How are we going to London?"

"Apparating." Paul simply said.

My mom walked in with her suitcase.

"Percy hold on to me okay?" Mom said.

I nodded and put my hand on her shoulder, after a few seconds we reappeared and were somewhere else. We were now standing outside if a house, a crooked house actually. We all walked towards the house and mom knocked i heard a person shouting 'coming'

When the door opened revealing a short and kind looking woman with red hair.

"Sally!"she squealed and hugged her.

"Molly how nice to see you, how have you been? Oh and this is my son Perseus!" Sally said.

"You look like you never aged Molly!" Paul exclaimed.

"Well thank you Paul, come on in! And nice to meet you Alexander Achilles Perseus Jackson." She said.

"Nice to meet you to! Call me Percy" I said. And walked in behind Mom.

"So Molly we need a place to stay do you still have some tents with us can we stay in the backyard?" Mom asked her.

"Mom you could've asked me Hestia gave me a enchanted tent" I whispered to her.

"Oh never mind about those tents, Percy got that covered." Mom said.

"I will set them up" i said before walking out of the door into the backyard. Throwing the cubicle on the ground it immediately grew into a medium tent as i walked in i was amazed by the architecture, 'Annabeth will love this' I winced as i thought about Annabeth.

Anyway there was a huge living room with a giant tv along with game consoles and a massive pile of video games and a few beanbags And couches

As for the kitchen a bit smaller than the living room but with everything we needed, there was a touchscreen as i typed in bleu cola it appeared in a glass holder underneath. And i typed in 'cheese burger with mayonnaise' it appeared in the magnetron. Taking it out and ate some and continued exploring the house.

There was a room for Mom and Paul there even was a swimming pool! Next my room the walls were painted like realistic looking waves a huge bed not to mention it is blue there was a desk i have a own tv! The bathroom has a jacuzzi! There was a button on my desk i clicked it, the door i heard a faint click to my right as i walked through a now half open wall i saw a gym, a weapon closet, sparring dummies and much more.

Anyway moving on next to my room there was a music room! It has all of the instruments you can think off! It has a recording booth, along with those microphones!

Then there are a few rooms for guests, and it has a infirmary!

After exploring i looked at my watch eyes widening at the time. I quickly tried to find my way back to the door. As I finally found it i walked into the house of the Weasley's.

"Percy there you are! I was about to call you." Mom said.

"Sorry was exploring the new tent" i said grinning.

"Anyway let's eat" she said

At the table there were a few people who i didn't meet before.

"Hey I'm Percy Jackson." I said waving.

"Hey i'm Fred!" Said #1 redhead.

"And I'm George." redhead #2 said.

I grinned this is what the Stolls used on me."No your George" i said pointing at redhead #1 "And your Fred" i said pointing to the other one.

"I like him." Fred said. And George nodded.

The next redhead introduced himself as Ron Weasley and the girl as Ginny. Next to them were a skinny version of me and introduced himself as Harry Potter and the a girl with bushy hair, Hermione Granger.

As dinner was finished it was still light outside mom and Paul chatting away with miss and Mr Weasley , asking Fred and George if they wanted to check out my motor outside. They immediately nodded.

"Wait here I'll be right back." I said and walked behind the tent pressing a button on my watch i selected the motorcycle app, not even a second later a motorcycle appeared in front of him with a helmet.

I put on the motor helmet and walked my motor to the twins, they're mouth open and gaping at the motor.

"Where did you get that!" Fred exclaimed.

I shrugged saying " I got it from a distant cousin. As a gift for helping him out."

"Can i ride it later?" Asked George, Fred nodded too.

"Sure" i said climbing on it and reviving the motor alive. As i rode a few circles understanding how it works, next Fred was he nearly fell and George was good at it.

"Hey, want to get something to drink?" I asked them as they nodded.

"Follow me." I said walking in the tent and into the kitchen. They're jaws hitting the ground as they saw the living room and the kitchen.

"What do you want to drink? Can be anything." I said.

"Hm, i never had some Mountain Dew." George said. I nodded and typed in Mountain Dew instantly there appeared two glasses of Mountain Dew. And i quickly got some bleu cola for me.

I gave each a glass, staring at their faces made me laugh and soon we are all clenching our stomachs on the ground with tears in our eyes from laughing.

"Want to see the rest of it?" I asked them they nodded immediately.

As we walked upstairs they ignored mom's room and headed over to the pool and all the other thing outside of the gym. They stopped at the music room asking "Can you play all of these?" I nodded as they challenged me with some instruments first it was a guitar then piano,cello , lyre, Valdezinator.

And after a while we are just gaming in the living room. After a hour Mom came in with the dinner table people.

"Hey mom" I shouted as she entered.

"Perce is this all ours?" My mom stood there with the mouth open, so did the rest. Finally mom got out of her shock and walked towards the kitchen.

Later everyone said goodnight and went to sleep i checked my phone one last time A notification popped up saying i have a message from Hecate saying

' I got an extra cubicle set for your parents, so they wouldn't get to much trouble when you take this one, oh and look in your closet the more powerful you are the faster is can get. There is a wand too along with books in Greek. Go to sleep, I'll insert your knowledge about the wizarding world until the seventh year. ' It said. As i finally returned to the realm of Morpheus.


	3. Chapter 3: Quidditch and Songs

Chapter 3

Percy Pov

As i woke up i took a quick shower and clothed myself with my new grey suit, knowing it will turn into anything i thought of jeans, dress shirt and some Jordans.

I quickly remembered the message from Hecate and took my broom out of my closet and my wand. Walking outside i quickly observed the sky knowing i can enter it.

I hop on my broom and went in to the sky, flying a broom is really fun. Later i saw something red in the sky with me trying to catch up with me.

I turned around and saw that it was Ron "Morning Ron!" I shouted over the wind.

"Want to play quidditch later? And it is breakfast at yours!" He shouted at me, i nodded as i landed, walking inside the tent Ron following.Today it was our day to cook for the rest.

My mom was in the kitchen already cooking with Molly.

"Hey Mom, Hey Ms. Weasley. I will be in the music room." I said. And walked towards my music room later there was a screen. Suddenly my watch beeped i clicked it revealing Hecate.

"Hello Milady." I said.

"Hello Perseus and i have added a elevator to your room it will end up in a Garage and a man cave. Hephaestus added an app called garage showing sport cars, motors, etc till boats." She said before ending the call. Wanting to check out my new garage i walked to see it was like GTA V. There was one of those touchscreen again as I selected sport cars, there where Fords, Ferrari, ect...

Going to the man cave there was a jacuzzi, video games, arcade games and computers.

"Percy!" I heard mom shout.

I quickly walked to the elevator going down to level 1. "Yes Mom?" I said as soon as i left the elevator.

"Dumbledore is here to see you!" She said. When I finally arrived at the door there was an old man with a twinkle in his eyes they looked wise.

"So Perseus i am here to inform you about Hogwarts and his happening."

"Sure come on in we can speak in the music room it is sound proof there." I said turning my outfit into a midnight blue robe to look more wizardy. And walked inside.

"Follow me." I said walking to the music room as we entered the music room.

"Has my mom informed you about the happenings in Hogwarts?" He asked me i shook my head no.

"So well all you need to know that The Chosen One is Harry Potter. Now Hogwarts has houses Gryffindor for the brave, Hufflepuff for the Loyal, Ravenclaw for the Intelligent. You can be sorted into one of them but it is rare of getting more then one." He said. "And knowing the problem with monsters we've added a barrier for the monsters."

"Okay when will i be sorted then?" I asked.

"You will be sorted among the first years." He said.

"Is there more to know?" I asked. He shook his head and said. "Till next time and follow the Weasley." He said disappearing with a loud crack.

Ginny's Pov.

"C'mon Hermione admit it, you fancy Percy Jackson!" Ron said for the millionth time. I giggled.

"Shut up Ginny you fancy him too." Hermione said. I blushed in embarrassment.

"No i don't!" I lied.

"Let's go have dinner." Harry said. As we walked towards the tent. When i enter it i am still amazed by its architecture.

"Hey guys want to play quidditch later? Fred and George are playing too." Percy asked us.

"Of course." Ron said for the rest of us.

"Nice." Percy said and gave us a lopsided grin. I suddenly felt my stomach doing flips i looked at Hermione is looking dazed. Shaking my head i entered the dining room

Percy's Pov

After dinner

As i walked to my room to get my broom my watch beeped saying it is from Hecate.

'When you go to Dragion Ally you need to ask for the Olympian vault it has unlimited money.' It said.

Awesome i thought.

I walked out of the tent with my broom, i quickly changed my clothes into a muscle shirt and a tracksuit bottom.

"Are you ready?" I asked Ron who was bouncing of excitement. He nodded really fast.

"Who is choosing teams?" I asked.

"Harry and Ron are." Hermione said.

After a while Ron has Fred and George on his team and Harry has Ginny and me.

"So first to 200 points?" I asked. Harry nodded. Harry was a keeper and Ginny and i are the Chasers.

When Hermione threw the Quaffle in the air I immediately took the ball and passed it to Ginny when George flew straight at me.

Ginny threw the ball back to me when Fred came at her. Flying towards Ron who was keeper i managed to do a fake throw and throw it to Ginny instead and made a goal.

After a lot of sweating, we finally won by 160- 200, cheering they left to sleep because it is slowly turning dark.

I went into my room quickly taking a shower and changing into baggy shorts and no shirt. I walked towards the music room. Taking to ukulele out of its case. I quickly thought of a song. Walking to the recording booth i pressed the button to record.

'I was scared of dentists and the dark

I was scared of pretty girls and starting conversations

Oh, all my friends are turning green

You're the magician's assistant in their dreams

Oh

Oh and they come unstuck

Lady, running down to the riptide

Taken away to the dark side

I wanna be your left hand man

I love you when you're singing that song and

I got a lump in my throat 'cause

You're gonna sing the words wrong

Is this movie that I think you'll like

This guy decides to quit his job and heads to New York City

This cowboy's running from himself

And she's been living on the highest shelf

Oh

Oh and they come unstuck

Lady, running down to the riptide

Taken away to the dark side

I wanna be your left hand man

I love you when you're singing that song and

I got a lump in my throat 'cause

You're gonna sing the words wrong

I just wanna, I just wanna know

If you're gonna, if you're gonna stay

I just gotta, I just gotta know

I can't have it, I can't have it any other way

I swear she's destined for the screen

Closest thing to Michelle Pfeiffer that you've ever seen, oh

Lady, running down to the riptide

Taken away to the dark side

I wanna be your left hand man

I love you when you're singing that song and

I got a lump in my throat 'cause

You're gonna sing the words wrong

Oh lady, running down to the riptide

Taken away to the dark side

I wanna be your left hand man

I love you when you're singing that song and

I got a lump in my throat 'cause

You're gonna sing the words wrong

Oh lady, running down to the riptide

Taken away to the dark side

I wanna be your left hand man

I love you when you're singing that song and

I got a lump in my throat 'cause

You're gonna sing the words wrong

I got a lump in my throat because you're gonna sing the words wrong' i sang and pressed end. I sighed and saved it as 'Riptide cover' taking the ukulele with me i really like the instrument.As i hit the hay I immediately drifted into the realm of Morpheus, not knowing we have school tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4: Trains and the usual

Chapter 4:

"Percy! Wake up! We have school!" A female voice said and knocked the door very loud.

I groaned and said "I'm coming." I said with a deep voice. When i opened the door i saw Hermione blinking and staring at me.

"W-You need to g-get dressed up." Hermione stammered out growing red by every second.

Then i realised i'm shirtless, I sighed this has happened with the Aphrodite cabin, many, many times.

"Sorry let me get dressed." I Said blushing in embarrassment and slamming the door in her face. Quickly taking a shower and changing into my grey suit and let it change into midnight black robes. And taking my chest and my backpack where my ukulele is in along with some thing i got.

"So I'm done." I said opening the door seeing Hermione still standing there.

"Let's go." She said.

I quickly summoned a cereal bar and ate it. "So Hermione how will be going to Hogwarts?" I asked when we exit the tent.

"By train, everyone is out of the tent. Pack it up." She said. I sighed and whispering to the tent "πακέτο" that means prepack in it greeks. It slowly turned back into a cubicle bag, picking it up i put it in my backpack.

"So how are we going to the train station?" I asked.

"Car." She said and walked towards the rest.

"Hey mom, Paul." I said nodding to Paul and hugging mom.

"Can i drive by myself please?" I asked her.

"Sure, anyone want to ride with Percy?" Mom asked the rest.

"We will." Said George.

I looked at their luggage knowing it would take space i activated the hologram in my watch i scrolled until i came across the car app, clicking on it i typed Range Rover SUV i clicked on it to see it was available in Black, red, white, and Navy Blue. Of course i picked Navy Blue. Do you even think i'm human if i chose another colour.

Looking at the twins i see their mouths open gaping at the hologram. I smirked at them. I checked if it there was nobody standing in front of me. I took a few steps forwards, and clicked summon.

Now in front of me there stands a navy blue Suv.

We stuffed our stuff in the back of the car and followed Mr. Weasley. I don't know how long we are driving but there was karaoke happening for a moment i think i heard Apollo singing with us.

After a very long while, I actually don't know how long ADHD. Anyway we arrived.

"So Percy just walk through the wall, okay." Paul said. As i walked with my cart through the wall, i was suddenly in a different Perron there stood a classic train. George and Fred was

talking to someone.

"Hey Fred, hey George. I'm going to sit in the train. See you around." I said. I quickly enter the train and took the biggest train cabin, or something.

After a while i was playing some ukulele out of boredom. I started singing the song then in the midsection of the song someone joined in.

Finishing the song there was a dirty blonde girl with pale silvery eyes.

"Hey that was good! I am Luna Lovegood." She said holding her hand out.

"I am Percy Jackson." I said.

"So Percy what do you know about Pegasus?" She asked.

"I have one." I said shrugging.

"Really! What does he l-" our conversation was soon interrupted by a boy.

"Hey Luna there you are!" He Said relieved. "Oh sorry didn't notice you, i am Neville Longbottom." He said. Holding his hand out.

"Percy Jackson." And i smiled at him.

"So what were you talking about?" He asked us.

"We were talking about how Percy here owns a pegasus." Luna said.

"Really! How did you get one?" He asked.

"I saved one and it turned loyal to me. He follows me everywhere thinking about it he's probably trying to find me." I said and quickly opened the window. I whistled. After a while there was a black pegasus flying next to the train.

"Hey Blackjack." I said.

"That is the most beautiful pegasus i've ever seen." Luna said.

"Now now, don't say that, his head can get big many times." I said blackjack complained about that one.

"C'mon buddy don't be mad at me. I'll get you some donuts later." I said.

I'm right behind you boss, i'm going to keep you on that promise. Blackjack said in my mind.

"So there he was." I said. Luna And Neville just stood there mouth a gape. Soon i was clutching my stomach from laughing.

"Look who we have here, Longbottom and Lovegood." Said a snarling voice.

"Yeah they're Longbottom and Lovegood, and who are you?" I asked.

"I am Draco Malfoy." He said with pride.

"I am Alexander Jackson." I said winking at Neville and Luna.

"You're the new kid huh. Come with me then you'll have the better friends" He said. Coming inside.

"Sure." I said. He shone with pride and stepped outside of the cabin. I stood up and closed it behind him.

"Oh and Draco my name is Percy." I said sticking my tongue out.

He said "My father will hear about this!" and walked away. And now Luna and Neville are laughing it up in the ground after a while I couldn't resist but to laugh along.

"So how old are you Percy?" Neville asked me.

"I just turned 17 in early August. But i missed some years so i am in the sixth." I explained.

"Why?" Luna asked.

"We had a mini war going on." I said showing my SPQR tattoo. "Each line represents each duty i did for them." I explained.

"Wow you must've done a lot of things to get 16 lines." He said in a daze. Then someone was knocking on the door revealing Hermione.

"Neville, Luna do you have your robes on!" Hermione asked.

"Oh, not yet. Let me change. See you later boys." Luna said and walked out if the cabin.

"You like her don't you?" I asked Neville.

"Yes a lot. How do you know" He asked.

"I looked at someone just like that, but she betrayed and cheated on me." I said angry. Neville threw me a look of sympathy.

"Does she even like me?" He asked.

"Yes, but she doesn't realise it yet." I said.

"So American." He asked.

"Yep, New Yorker." I said.

"Percy i think we need to get changed too." He said. I nodded and let my suit change it into midnight blue robes.

"How did you do that?" Neville asked with wide eyes.

"It is charmed." I said shrugging. After a while we finally arrived. When i was walking out of the train i got a message from Hecate saying

'Follow mr.Longbottom and Ms. Lovegood. Dumbledore will introduce you as his cousin. And you will be sorted soon after.'

I shrugged and followed Neville and Luna. Soon i saw black skeleton horses pulling carts. When they saw me they bowed and i petted them.

"Can you see them?" Luna asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"You can see them when you saw someone die." She said. I closed my eyes thinking of the deaths i am responsible off.

I murmured an 'oh' and sat in the carriage. Soon there was a castle coming into view. I am amazed by it architecture. This time I didn't wince. Once we were outside i followed the first years. Let me tell you, girls can really act like Aphrodite, they're all winking at me i think i saw one swoon and faint. I just ignored them and followed the first years. After sorting the first years Dumbledore began to speak.

"As you can see, this young man is my cousin and he will be sorted among the first years, and he will be teacher of a new subject DWW, Defence while wandless." Dumbledore said.

Sitting down in a little chair i gave them a lopsided smile and then there was hat on my head..

 _Ah another demigod haven't seen long in a while._ A voice said in my head

 _So where are you going to be_. It said.

 _Maybe Gryffindor for the brave, but you still think about your actions_

 _Highly Ravenclaw for the wisdom, you know your smart when you want to be, right?_

 _Hufflepuff for the loyal but your the most loyal person i've ever been through_

 _No, not Slytherin_

I choose you to be in "Gryffindor and Ravenclaw!" Many gasp went through the dining room.

"This has happened before. He will be choosing in what house he will stay he can transfer anytime and choose any timetable." Dumbledore announced

"Can i stay at Ravenclaw?" I asked Dumbledore. He nodded.

As i walked to Ravenclaw i saw a familiar face smiling at me.

"Hey Luna." I said and said beside her.

"Hey Percy, welcome to Ravenclaw." She said.

"Thank you Luna it is nice to be here." I said to her.

"I have an announcement to make! We wont be having the quidditch this year but instead we will be having the Triwizarding tournament." Confused everyone looked around, eventually I gasped, and explained it to Luna.

"There will be different schools joining us in a week. Now off you go young wizards and witches, Perseus a word please?" He asked me in the end. As everyone left i walked towards Dumbledore.

"I see your not angry about teaching a new subject?" He asked.

"No they all rely on their wands they aren't powerful when they lose it in a fight. What can i teach them?"

"Teach them hand combat, swords and weapons, archery." He said. I nodded.

"Where can i teach them?" I asked.

"We have added an arena to the school just outside by Hagrid. And you are allowed to wear anything but a robe is appropriate. The weapons are in the chest there." He said.

"When can i teach them?"

"You will get a timetable tomorrow. And get some sleep." He said

I nodded and walked to the Ravenclaw house. Not knowing the password.

"Hey Luna? What is the password?" Then The door just opened revealing Luna.

"Hey Perce, come on in." She said. When i walked in there was a room full of bookshelves a fire place and a lot of tables.

"The password is sofía i don't know the translation." She said.

"It means wisdom in greek." I said smiling at her.

"It's been a long day get some sleep take the left stairs you got a private dorm, it's on the top." She said, i nodded and walked up the stairs.

At the end of the stairs there is a door that leads to a bed, closet, a fountain and a mini kitchen.

I sighed 'i have a class to teach' and fell onto the bed, sleeping on impact.


	5. Chapter 5: Dumstrang and Beauxbaton

Chapter 5:

"Percy wake up." Someone said shaking me.

"U-um Luna? What are you doing here?"

"To wake you, and yes I am allowed in here, girls are allowed in the boys rooms, but boys are not allowed in the girls and here is your suit." She said.

I quickly put it on and let it change into my usual robes. "So when do we get our timetable?"

"At breakfast" Luna said simply.

As we walked down the hallway Luna asked. "Are you still going to have class with us?"

"I think I'll be teaching you only, we are different years remember." I said.

In the dining room

"Lovegood and Jackson here are your timetable's" said.

I looked at my timetable. "I have to teach the first two hours and the last two." I said to Luna.

"I have the first hour from you." She said.

After Breakfast and in the arena.

"So we have Gryffindor and Ravenclaw here. Right?" the others nodded.

"Today we will be starting with sword fighting. Come to me and I will give you a sword that fits you." I said and turning my clothes into a sport pants and a Nike shirt.

After a while I gave them all a sword that taking up the whole hour. "Say your name and house to the sword and it will label itself. And put it in the chest afterwards." Now i have to wait for the next class.

Slytherin and Hufflepuff.

"How are you even supposed to teach us your like 2 years older than us." Malfoy said.

"Actually I'm 3 years older and more experienced. Anyway come here and I will give you a sword." This time they were with less people so less time to waste. We were done in 30 minutes.

"So today we are going to do the basic. Just hold it like it a ha-" I said but I got interrupted by Malfoy.

"I challenge you to a duel." He said

"Are you sure? Because I am going to take points of slytherin if you lose, let's say 30." I said. He still nodded.

"Anyone want to count down for us? And rules are no maiming and no killing." I said.

As a hufflepuff began counting I took out my pen and opened the cap as it turned to Riptide.

Draco wanted to go for a quick stab I quickly disarmed him.

"30 points from Slytherin. Class dismissed." I said.

Dinner

"May we welcome our guest from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic." After Dumbeldore's speech a group of girl and a giant woman came through the door.

"And Durmstrang Institute." Now there are guys going through the door.

"As for the sign ups only girls and boys from 16 or above 16 are allowed to join, just write your name on the paper and drop it in the goblet." After his speech my phone buzzed.

The boys were staring at a girl from Beauxbatons and the girls were, insert relieved sigh staring at a student from Durmstrang. I am saved.

Soon the students from Beauxbatons were walking towards the ravenclaw table and the Durmstrangs to the Slytherin table.

A girl sat across me, and watched me closely.

"Hello my name is Fleur Delacour." She said.

"Hello I am Perseus Jackson but call me Percy. I said with a smile to her.

After Luna introduced herself "Aren't you like, attracted to me?" She asked me suspicious.

"Why am I supposed too?" I asked confused.

After those words left my mouth she looked very relieved and happy.

"Nothing." She said.

"So does anyone of you speak French?" Fleur asked.

"A nice entrance you made ms. Delacour." I said in French.

"Merci." She said in French.

"So do you get class with us?" I asked.

She nodded "Are you going to participating in the tournament?" She asked me.

"I have a feeling i will. Are you?" I said. She nodded. When the feast was done we all went to the common room, Beauxbatons included. I talked with Fleur about a lot actually, the more i knew about her the more i was falling for her.

"With how many are you here? Above the 3th year." I asked her.

"I think about 50. Why?" She said unsure.

"You will see tomorrow." I said with a grin.

"Goodnight Percy." She said and kissed my cheek. She smiled at me before walking away into the girl dorm.

Fleur's Pov. (When she sits with Percy and Luna.)

Seeing there was no place anymore outside a talking blonde girl and a boy with messy black hair. Guess i have no choice but to sit with them.

I watched him closely as i said. "Hello my name is Fleur Delacour."

"I am Perseus Jackson but call me Percy." He said and smiled at me.

After Luna introduced herself "Aren't you like, attracted to me?" I asked him suspiciously.

"Why am I supposed too?" He asked confused.

After those words left his mouth i let my muscles relax.

"Nothing." I said quickly.

"So does anyone of you speak French?" I asked.

"A nice entrance you made ms. Delacour." Percy said in perfect French even with a cute accent.

"Merci." I said back.

"So do you get class with us?" Luna asked.

I nodded "Are you going to participating in the tournament?" I asked Percy.

"I have a feeling i will. Are you?" He said. I nodded.

When the feast was done we all went to the common room, Beauxbatons included. I talked with Percy about a lot actually, the more i know about him the more i like him. I don't know why.

"With how many are you here? Above the 3th year." He asked me.

"I think about 50? Why?" I said.

"You will see tomorrow." He said and gave me a grin.

"Goodnight Percy." I said and kissed his cheek. I smiled at him before walking away into the girl dorm.

Oh no, i am falling, i am falling for him. The walls i built? Gone when i'm around him. I am falling hard. I Fleur Delacour am falling in love with Perseus Jackson.

Percy's Pov

After Fleur kissed my cheek i went to my room still dazed. Remembering my phone, it looked like i got a message from Hecate.

'You need to participate to the tournament it will help us.' It said.

I got into my sleeping gear that means, no shirt and into some baggy shorts.

I knew i was falling, i was falling hard, i was falling in love with Fleur Delacour.

A/N: I will be editing some chappies you are warned... SOrry to dramatic for my taste. I will update the chapters.


	6. Chapter 6: the first task

A/N: this chapter is a week and a few days after they've arrived. Fleur and Percy are very close now, like Grover Close.

Chapter 6:

Fleur's Pov.

"Good morning milady." Percy said.

"Good morning Percy." I replied. "So what are we going to do today?" I asked.

"Breakfast, class, free period, class,lunch, class, dinner." He said.

"Anddd were both going to put our name in the goblet." I squealed and hugged him he smells a lot like the sea.

"U-um s-sorry." I unleashed him and began blushing beet red.

He was rubbing him neck now. "L-let's get some breakfast." And began walking.

Soon we arrived in the dining room. "Percy since when do you speak french?" Luna asked.

"Since i learned how to speak it, duh. Just kidding i learned it when i was in France for vacation." He said.

"Percy, why did you need to know how many people there were." I whined

"You'll see." He said grinning again, i just pouted.

After breakfast in the arena with the Slytherins and Hufflepuffs.

"Percy what are you doing here and- oh no" I said realising.

"Well,Fleur i'm your teacher. And i'm in your grade so we have classes together." He said grinning at me.

"Okay, Beauxbatons come to and stick your arm out. I will try and give you the most ideal sword." He said.

After all the girls were up i went, i gave him a smile and did what he instructed. He took a sword out of the chest and gave it to me, as i glided my hands over his i felt sparks going through my hands. Blushing I quickly took the sword and murmured a 'thanks'.

"Take your sword with both hand like hammers you can defend and attack easily. I am going to show you a disarming technique, after that partner up. And no comments from you Mr Malfoy." He showed us his technique the class quickly partnered up and did this straight for half an hour. As the bell rang I was quickly called back.

"Hey Fleur wait for me!" Percy shouted. I halted to a stop.

"So what do we have now?" He asked.

"2 hours of free period." I said.

"So uh Percy there is something personal i need to say to you. Can we talk somewhere private." I said nervously.

"Sure i know just the place." He said with a smile. He linked his arm through mine and walked towards the lake, he took a cubicle pack out of his bag and threw it to the ground. Soon it turned into a tent. Walking inside, i gasped.

"This is beautiful." I said. He nodded.

"I know." He said grinning.

"Do you want something to drink?" He asked. I nodded. "Water is good enough. He gave me a glass of water no second later.

"You need to know i'm not only human, i am part human and part Veela, do you know what Veela is?" He shook his head no.

"Veela is a magical creature that is extremely beautiful and lure people into liking them, sometimes even unwillingly, when they're mad they can turn into something and throw fireballs." After a comfortable silence he just looked at me and said.

"Cool, so there is something you need to know about me too, i am half human and half god, that makes me a demigod. I am actually officially Perseus Jackson son of Poseidon, bane of The Minotaur, Kronos and Gaia, hero and Champion of Olympus, first champion of Lady Hestia and surviver of Taurtarus." He said.

"Wow." I said.

"So do you want a tour of the house?" He asked. I nodded.

"Follow me." He pointed to a couch with many games and cd's" living room." Next he pointed to a room with a dining table. "Dinner room, the kitchen to the left." Next we walked up a giant staircase leading to a hall with some doors.

"Swimming pool, gym ah! And my room!" He said opening a door leading to a kingsized bed with a bureau next to it, and strangely an elevator. Clicking on a button somewhere a door appeared leading to a gym with training dummies, pool ect... next, the elevator, we went in and it was leading to a room with a giant tv a jacuzzi ect... a bit further there was a garage. Going down the elevator he said.

"So tour is nearly done, now my favourite part the music room!" He said excited. I giggled at his excitement, he was practically bouncing over to the other door.

"Want to play some songs?" He asked.

"Give me the lyric and i'll sing." I said. He nodded and gave me some sheets. He quickly pressed some button in the dashboard and began playing piano.

-SKIP-THIS-TO-SKIP-SINGING PART-

(Marvin gaye - Charlie Puth ft. Megan trainor)

Percy, Fleur, both

 _Let's Marvin Gaye and get it on_

 _You got the healing that I want_

 _Just like they say it in the song_

 _Until the dawn, let's Marvin Gaye and get it on_

 _We got this king size to ourselves_

 _Don't have to share with no one else_

 _Don't keep your secrets to yourself_

 _It's karma sutra show and tell_

 _Woah, there's loving in your eyes_

 _That pulls me closer_

 _It's so subtle, I'm in trouble_

 _But I'd love to be in trouble with you_

 ** _Let's Marvin Gaye and get it on_**

 ** _You got the healing that I want_**

 ** _Just like they say it in the song_**

 ** _Until the dawn, let's Marvin Gaye and get it on_**

 ** _You got to give it up to me_**

 ** _I'm screaming mercy, mercy please_**

 ** _Just like they say it in the song_**

 ** _Until the dawn, let's Marvin Gaye and get it on_**

 _ **I began walking towards him**_

 _ **And when you leave me all alone**_

 _ **I'm like a tray without a home**_

 _ **I'm like a dog without a bone**_

 _ **I just want you for my own**_

 _ **I got to have you babe**_

I stared him in the eyes.

 ** _Woah, there's loving in your eyes_**

 ** _That pulls me closer_**

 ** _It's so subtle, I'm in trouble_**

 ** _But I'd love to be in trouble with you_**

 ** _Let's Marvin Gaye and get it on_**

 ** _You got the healing that I want_**

 ** _Just like they say it in the song_**

 ** _Until the dawn, let's Marvin Gaye and get it on_**

I leaned towards him.

 ** _Let's Marvin Gaye and get it on_**

 ** _You got the healing that I want_**

 ** _Just like they say it in the song_**

 ** _Until the dawn, let's Marvin Gaye and get it on, babe_**

 ** _You got to give it up to me_**

 ** _I'm screaming mercy, mercy please_**

 ** _Just like they say it in the song_**

 ** _Until the dawn, let's Marvin Gaye and get it on_**

 ** _Just like they say it in the song_**

 ** _Until the dawn, let's Marvin Gaye and get it on_**

-CONGRATS-YOU-SKIPPED-SINGING PART-

As we sung the last words together we were looking each other in the eyes deeply and slowly leaning in, my lips finally touched his.

Percy's Pov.

Kissing Fleur was pure bliss, it was short, but it is still bliss.

"You know, i wanted to do that for a while now." Fleur said. I nodded sheepishly.

"Now Fleur Delacour, will you be my girlfriend?" I said with a loving smile.

"Yes, as long you will be my boyfriend." I cheered and hugged her and giving her a brief kiss.

"I think we should go and put our names in the goblet now." I said. She nodded.

Soon we are walking down the halls, hand in hand. We quickly scribbled our name on a parchment and dropped it in the goblet. A few Ravenclaws and Beauxbatons cheered.

 **Election time dinner.**

3th Person

"Silence! Today the goblet will select a few people, if your name is called come to the front and go through that door. First up." Dumbledore said, the flames turned red and there came a piece of parchment flying out of the goblet.

"Victor Krum!" He said. A guy from the Slytherin table stood up and walked sown to the door full with pride, forgot to mention, everyone began cheering.

"Perseus Jackson!" Dumbledore said. Percy stood up, not before giving Fleur a light squeeze before releasing himself from her hand, and walked towards the door, standing inside, not even a few minutes a figure walked through the door, remembering that figure, not in a pervert way, Percy gave her a light kiss.

"Congrats on becoming a champion." He Said grinning.

"Well it is an honour to be here along with my boyfriend." She said the words just rolling from her tongue.

Soon they were all heading to their towers. "So exciting dinner, huh?" Percy said. Fleur nodded. "Could've been better." She said. Putting her arms around his neck.

"Better how?" Percy said obviously catching on and putting his hand on her waist.

"Better like this." Fleur said before kissing Percy.

"Oh i see." Percy said breaking of the kiss for some breathing and went back to kissing her.

Knowing it is late after a few ,cough, 10, cough, minutes they broke it off.

"I think we should get some sleep it is practically deserted in here." Fleur said. Percy nodded.

Before going Percy gave Fleur a kiss on the cheek and walking up the stairs to his room.

 **First task.**

Percy's Pov

In the tent

From the youngest to oldest, Fleur put her and in the bag and pulled a mini dragon out.

"The welch Green." Bart said.

He walked to me and i picked a dragon. Fleur gasped before Bart said. "The Hungarian Horntail, the hardest one. You will go last." He said.

"Now Krum" Victor took a mini dragon out. "Ah. The Chineese Fireball." He said.

"When you hear a cannon ball you need to go miss Delacour then Mr Krum and then Mr Jackson." Bart explained.

"Hey Fleur are you alright? You look kind off pale, do you need to go to the infirmary? I will bri-" she cut my ramblings off with a short kiss.

"Everythings is okay, i am just nervous and worried about you." She said.

"Why?" I asked her confused.

"Because you are going to be facing the hardest dragon!" She exclaimed.

"You know i am going to be fine, our secret remember? And don't be nervous you studied for it." I told her. She nodded.

I opened my arms for a hug she opened her arms too and fell into mine.

"I promise i will be fine as long you promise you will br fine too." I murmured in her hair.

"I promise Percy." She said in my robe. After a short break of silence a shot rang through the air.

I pecked her lips and said. "Win this for me and i'll win this for you." She nodded and walked out of the tent into the arena.

Soon she came back limping, i quickly helped her onto an infirmary bed, not even a minute later another shot rang through this time Victor walked out.

And he came back with small cuts, next was me i pecked Fleur on her lips and walked towards the tent exit. The final canon sounded.

I walked out, cheers louded from the stand, i saw that it was a rocky and there was something gold on one of the rocks. Wizard spells were easy it was just the latin translation. I quickly put a spell on me _abscondam_ means hide. And i quickly became invisible.

I walked towards the egg and looked around, nothing, _geminus_ that means double. I quickly got a dubble in my hand and changed it for the other egg.

My hiding spell is supposed to be nearly done as I turned there was something that chocked me, a black dragon with yellow eyes, as i came over my chock, i sidestepped just in time for when he spits out fire, i know i am immune to fire. But there are mortals here.

I quickly ran back in to the tent, now i know what i forgot my smell! Styx how could i forget that? Anyway i walked towards Fleur and gave her a kiss on the head and a hug. There came a _click!_ from the left off us.

"Miss you are not allowed in here." Victor said stepping up.

"I know" she said head high." But i wanted a photo of the flawless win from him." She told us." And a bonus is the couple moment." She said with a proud smile.

"And who are you?" I asked.

"I am Rita Skeeter journalist of the Daily prophet." She said proudly.

"Well miss Skeeter there is the exit, that you now need to use." I said and stood next to Victor.

She squealed." Ohhh an American."

"Yes American, now the exit is practically calling your name." I said irritated.

She huffed and walked out. "So what now?"

"Now you go your celebration party at your dorms. Take the eggs with you it holds the next task." Dumbledore said walking in the tent.

I nodded and grabbed Fleurs hand."Time for a party i geuss." She said. I groaned.


	7. Chapter 6: 20 questions and random stuff

**The next morning, Tuesday.**

Percy's Pov.

"Good morning Fleur." I said and gave her a peck on the lips.

"Bonjour Perce." She said she said with a smile. Oh Gods that smile is going to be the death of me, no not the smile, i mean, monsters are going to be the death of me, or anything natrual, but figuratively she is going to be the death of me. Anyway getting sidetracked, dam ADHD, haha dam. I just want some dam fries, haha.

"So what do we have today?" She asked interuppting my thoughts.

"I have to teach class the first two hours, and then i think we have transfiguration." I said.

4th hour transfiguration.

"On Chrismas eve night we and our guest Gather in the great hall for a night, for a dance. The waltz, Champions must attend and have a dance partner." After she said what kind there were some squeels from girls and groans from boys.

"Perseus will you come up front!" miss McGonagall asked. I quickly shuffled up to the front.

"Mr jackson do you know how to waltz?" She asked, i nodded.

"What do you need to do? Explain." She asked.

"For the hand above the waist, left hand linked with the other and for the female. Left hand in the shoulder right hand licked with the males left hand." i explained.

"Do what mr. Jackson said, now partner up." She said strictly.

I quickly tried to find Fleur, suddenly i felt a tap on my shoulder, I turned around just to see her.

"Didn't know you knew how to waltz." She said accusingly.

"Well, did you ever ask?" I said smirking and pitting my hands on her waist.

She just pouted and got into position for the waltz. Later the music started and everyone was trying to dance, emphasise on trying. We were used as a bumping machine many times.

"Want to play twenty questions? If you say no, i'll start anyway" I said to her.

"When is your birthday?" I asked.

"24th August, i'll be turning 18." She said.

"When is your birthday?" She asked me.

"18th August, i'll be turning 18 too." I said smirking.

"Siblings?" She shook her head no.

"You?" I nodded and said, "A few from my dads side. Actually i have only met two of them."

"So, favourite food?"

"Everything that is delicious, or Italian." She said.

"Pet peeve?"

"That'll be people fishing, and saying that Nemo is stupid." I said.

"Kids or no kids?." I asked, she looked at me strangely, "What it is important." I said shrugging.

"Kids." She said confirming my suspicions.

"Favourite food?" She asked.

"You should try My moms blue cookies, they are so amazing, i will summon some later." I said excited.

"The ball starts on Thursday i will explain the rules tomorrow, dismissed." She said.

"I have to go teach i'll see you later right?" She nodded I quickly pecked her lips and walked off to class.

 **At dinner**

Fleur's Pov.

"Do I really have to go shopping?" Percy whined.

"Yes Percy! We are both going to a ball, I still need to get a dress, you, I think still need a formal robe or tuxedo." He sighed in defeat and kissed my cheek. I smiled at him and continued eating.

After a while Luna spoke up. "What is the second task?" Now that really got to me. I looked at Percy questionably, he just shrugged.

"I don't have a clue." I admitted.

"We do need to find out what it means though, anyway, we got a half a day off tomorrow." I nodded at him.

"With who are you going to shop?" Percy asked looking at me.

"I think with a few friends from school, Luna, do you want to join?" I asked her. She shook her head, "No I am not going, I don't like balls." She said. I nodded in understanding." Now if you'll excuse me I am going to bed." She said and left for her dorm. And we slowly took off to the dorms taking the long way.

"Hey Percy, just so you know my family is coming here for the second task." I said to him, his face! I laughed at him. He playfully glared at me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"What are you're parents like?" He asked nervously.

"My dad is, well how can you say it, strict about boys, and my mom is more easy going unless someone touches my dad, my little sister is sweet, but she'll probably interrogate you. What is your family like?"

"My mom is the best, she always baked me cookies, she even married Smelly Gabe to hide my smell. Soon after I found out what I was, he was gone, she later found a guy named Paul, and he is good for her, as long she is happy with him I don't need to do anything, my dad is a different story, he was prevented by the laws but helps me sometimes,my mom used to tell me, when I was bathing the waves would wave at me and play with me, I don't have any sibling, my cousins are the best." He said with a happy smile. "Talking about my mom, I just happens to have summoned some cookies." He gave one to me. How? How can this taste so delicious?. Suddenly Percy laughed next to me.

"What are you laughing at?" I asked him.

"How? How can this taste so delicious?" He said trying to mimick my voice. Emphasise on _trying._ In other words he failed miserably. I soon laughed along with him. Soon Percy spoke up," I am going to try to get some sleep, I'll see you tomorrow morning." He said, pecked my lips and he practically skipped up the stairs. I giggled at his behaviour and went into my dorm to get some sleep. I should've know that some of my lady friends wanted to interrogate me about a certain boyfriend.

"So, who was the guy and are we going to shop tomorrow?" I turned to look at Alexa. I blushed as she asked about Percy and went to change into my sleeping clothes.

"Of course we are going to shop tomorrow. And that guy was Percy Jackson." I said.

"Because of the blush on your face I assume he's your boyfriend?" She said/asked. I nodded.

"What colour are you going to wear? I think grey will suit you." She said with her thinking face.

"We'll do this tomorrow, I need some sleep." I said and dropped onto the bed, dreaming about a certain boyfriend of mine.


	8. Chapter 8: Dress shopping and a mission

-At Breakfast-

Fleur's Pov.

"Hey Percy." I said.

"Hey Fleur." He said and pecked my cheek. I can already see Beck and her friends awing.

"So are you going to look for an dress today?" He asked. I nodded.

"I don't know which colour though."

"Then I'll have to buy multiple ties." He joked, I chuckled at his joke.

"Can i just go in some robes!" He exclaimed.

"No, wear a tux just for one time Jackson. And it's a ball what do you expect?" I said.

"Okay just for you." He said. Now I really hear them awing. I kissed his cheek and said.

"You are so cheesy." I playfully teased him.

"Again just for you." Now they are awing really loud.

"I'll see you later." He said kissed my check and walked out the door.

"Beck! Why so loud?" I asked. Her reply? She just shrugged. I rolled my eyes and said.

"Can we just go already?" I whined. She just gave me her evil smile...Uh-Oh What have i done?

-time skip-

In Dagion Ally

After searching for a good shop,we are finally in a new shop called 'Aphrodite's Magical Dresses and tuxedo's'.

When we walked in, Beck squealed at the colours, i on the other hand just rolled my eyes.

"So Beck do you have a date?" I asked her in french. **A/N all of their conversation are in french.**

"Yeah it's a Hufflepuff, he is so cute!" She fanned over him. "And he is so nice!-" when she finally stopped ranting a lady i suppose works here walked over and asked.

"Size, colour, short length, medium length or long?"

"8, grey or anything that fits her, medium. Miss" Beck said before i could even speak.

"Go take a seat, and i'll come back with a few dresses. You can call me Aphro- Apple" She said in french to that kinda surprised me and walked away.

We sat and after a few minutes she came back with multiple dresses in her arms. I groaned.

This is going to be torture.

First dress reaction's. Beck, "It looks nice on you but not like 'drool' worthy." Apple, "not good enough."

'Onto the next one! Yay.' I thought sarcastically.

Second dress reaction. Beck, well Beck just shook her head. Apple just studied me once more and pick a new dress from the stack.

Third dress reaction. Beck "Drool effect is working." Apple just squealed and said "Third times a charms!"

A/n: Link of the dress on my profile

After packing we walked up to the counter to pay.

"No need to pay, you were a challenge, i usually get it right on the first try."

Completely speechless the door ringed saying there is a new customer.

"Hey cousin Aphro! You said you needed a favour" Someone with a familiar voice said.

"Perseus about time you came, you can do that favour for me. Right after that i will give you the tux. And i already alerted Dumbledore."

Apple said. Perseus huh? Isn't that Percy's name?

I turned around just to see familiar sea-green eyes. He walked over and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Visiting my dear cousin." He said sarcastically.

"I'll see you later, and the colour will be royal." I said with a wink and walked out the door. He just stared after me.

"You got to give me a high five for that, since when can you do that?!" Beck exclaimed. Some of you must be wondering about the sudden change of character, well she is actually a tomboy, but when she sees me with Percy, she changes into a fangirl well she always wanted me to have a boyfriend.

I gave her a high five and rolled my eyes. "Come let's go to the sleep over with the rest off our class." She nodded and speed walked for the god knows where.

Percy's Pov.

"That girl better not be a rebound." Aphrodite said with all the seriousness she can.

"She won't, Annabeth just felt like a sister but i never really noticed, i bet that it is you're foult." I said.

"Yeah, i promised myself to not to mess with people love life unless nessecairy, or if i'm getting impatient." She said.

I just stood there gaping,"It sound like you are redeeming yourself, no offence, but why?" I asked with suprise.

"You actually, you showed me how to give respect, Piper too, many kids at my cabin get sad remembering they're dads were used as boy toy and resulting into them." She said sadly.

"I understand, so what is the favour?" I asked curiously.

"We better talk in private" she said and walked into a room.

"One of my kids, Michelle, is in a bad living situation. Her dad died in a crash, she has been adopted by her aunt and her husband. They had the same experience as you, abuse." She said sadly. I growled, abused.

"I need you to bring her to Artemis her hunt, she has a bad experience with the uncle." She continued.

I growled and asked. "Where is she and where are the hunters?"

"She lives in the Lower East Side in New York, the hunters are actually staying in some woods i'll teleport you there. Here is a compass." She took out a chain and the compass in the middle.

"Give this to her when she is safe. It is enchanted to turn into a bow." She explained. I nodded and she quickly said,"Kill her guardians please" and flashed me in a alley

I walked out if the alley(not before changing my clothes into some khaki pants and a gray hoodie.)i looked at the chain the arrow is pionting, left down the street. I walked down the street giving some homeless people money.

I the arrow finally pointed to a house with a messy front yard, it has beer bottles in front with outgrown grass. I walked up the steps to the door and knocked.

A man who reminded me of Smelly Gabe opened the door. "What do you need kid?" He asked agressive.

"I want the girl." I said walking in.

The man untensed and said."So you are the buyer huh? You look young."

I froze 'So they are selling her?!' I thought.

I decided to play along. I nodded "Yes but show me her first." I said stiffenly. He led me up a stair into a hall way to a door with many locks, he quickly opened all the locks and the door.

There was a broken down bed with a small toilet in the corner, a girl around 6 years is on the bed was extremely skinny and looked uncomfortable.

"When was the last time she has eaten?" I asked barely containing my anger.

"2 weeks" he said with an evil smirk.

"If you can call you're wife in here i can give you the money." I said through my teeth. The man nodded and called his wife.

An ugly woman walked through the door, walked up to me and said. "And what can we do for you handsome man?" She seductively.

"You can turn around for me." I said with fake seduction.

She wiggled her butt a bit, i grimaced and pushed her into her husband.

I smashed their heads together and kept both of them in a head lock. I summoned a small pocket knife from Mars and gave them a quick death, i found a sharpie lying on the ground next to me and wrote 'The field of Punishments is a good place for them. - Perseus Jackson Champion of Hades.' On their foreheads, i snapped my fingers covering it up with mist.

I analysed the room and saw that the girl was cowering on her bed in fear, he mentally slapped himself for not remembering about the girl.

"W-who are you?" She asked hoarsely.

"I am a friend if your mom, you can call me Percy, she sended me to aid you." I said in a calm tone.

"Y-you are l-lying my m-mom i-is dead." She said before bursting into tears. I walked towards her and said

"Let's go before i am bringing you to a place for girls like you." I said. I took out the chain and put it around her neck."This is a gift from your mother. You are the youngest child she has right now."

When we are walking on the streets it was already dark, "Do you want anything to eat?" I asked her.

"C-can i have a-a bowl of Macaroni and Cheese?" She asked and winced afterwards. I nodded and summoned a fresh bowl of Mac 'n Cheese.

She looked up to me and asked. "H-how did you d-do that?"

"Do you believe in gods." I asked her and gave her a bottle of water.

She nodded."My dad gave me a book of Greek Mythology before he d-died." She said covering her sob.

"They are real, you're mom is one, she couldn't vi-" i explained before i got rudely interupped by a so called love goddes.

"Visit because of the acient laws, i am Aphrodite your mother." She said with tears in her eyes.

"M-mom?" The girl said with tears in her eyes. Aphrodite nodded with tears in her eyes. Michelle ran into her mother's arms.

"I am going to bring you to my friend Arty Oke? She will take good care of you." Aphrodite explained to her daughter after the moment ended. Michelle nodded which caused her to smile.

"Well stand with me we'll teleport to them." Aphrodite said. She put her hand in my shoulder as we disappeared in a pink 'poof'.

-At the hunters camp-

I coughed violently after we hit the ground."Gods you really need to lay down on the perfume." Someone cleared her throat, finally able to see throught the mist if perfume, there were girls ready to fire at me with their bow. And a 12-year old with hunting knifes in both her hands.

"Lady Artemis" i said with respect and bowed.

"Lady Aphrodite, Perseus no need to bow, i have respect for you." Dumbfounded i looked up to her.

"So care to tell me why you are here? I need to prepare my chariot" She asked impatiently.

"I came here with a new recruit for the Hunt, she has a bad past, a daughter of Aphrodite." I said with all seriousness.

"Are you going to be My Auntie?" Michelle said nervously.

Artemis just smiled and nodded at her, Michelle coming out of her shell squealed and jumped in Artemis her arms.

I looked at my watch seeing the time, and said."If you excuse me, Aphrodite can i have my tux i need to get back to the castle." I explained. She nodded and 'poofed' us back into her shop.

"Hold out your arms and legs a little spreaded" She ordered me. She took her measuring rope and measured my arms and legs.

She walked into a door and after a while she came out with 2 big suit bags.

"Try this one first. And put the tie on your shoulder" She ordered and pushed me into a changing room with a bag.

Changing into it i walked out, she cringed a bit and pushed me in with another bag.

Walking out in those she squealed and nodded in approval. I ran back and changed into my regular clothes.

"Thanks Aphro, i need to get going now big day tomorrow." I said and vape traveled into the castle.

I sighed in approval, today has been eventful walking with a bag over my shoulder i walked towards the ravenclaw dorms.


	9. Chapter 9:The Yule ball and A Date

Percy's Pov.

I smiled in the mirror, Aphro really did a good job with the suit, and it has pockets, i'm glad it has pockets, I will still have Riptide in my pocket. After _trying_ to comb my hair, I walked down the stairs to the common room. I saw Luna reading a book on one of the couches I walked over and sat on one across her. I quickly thought of a plan for after the dance, I smiled and began to form the plan in my mind.

-After a time-

"Ugh, why do girls have to take that long?" I asked impatiently. Luna flicked my head, 'you know when they put their index finger on their thu-, Dam ADHD is going to kill me one day, haha dam…' I thought.

Luna snapped her fingers in front of my face, getting me out of my train of thoughts, and she was clearly annoyed by me. "Stop tapping your fingers, I will use my favourite on _Charm_ you if you do it again." She said waving her wand a bit, she even smiled innocently. I snickered and shook my head.

"Now can you stop tapping your feet." She said more annoyed than ever.

"What are you going to do he-" I couldn't end that sentence, she hexed me, she actually charmed me, I looked at her.

Just look at her, look at that smug smile, so much for that innocent little smile. I glared at her, she glared right back, who knew Silver eyes can be so scary, right I do, I shuddered, Artemis. She now looked at me eyes full of triumph. I have to pull out my greatest weapon. My baby seal eyes, or at least that is what Piper calls them.

I looked at her with my Seal eyes, poor girl, she immediately gave in. She sighed and uncharmed me.

"How can you be so cute? And don't smirk like that you prat." She said. We heard someone clear their throat, I stood up and turned to the person.

I gulped, "Y-, A-,B-," I _tried_ to say. I heard a laugh from next to me.

"I think you _broke_ him." Luna said with humour in her voice.

"C'mon close your mouth, you'll catch flies, you can try to talk on our way to the ball." Fleur said amused and grabbed my hand.

Soon we arrived at the ball, with me making progress to say some words.

"There you are! Finally we can start, Mr Diggory and Miss Chang will enter first, then Mr Krum and Miss Hermione, at last Mr Jackson and Miss Delacour." We all nodded, Cedric and his date already walked down to the ball, next Hermione and Victor went. I looked at Fleur, "I can't describe how good you look." I said to her.

"I know, Luna said I broke you." She said laughing. I just grinned at her.

"Miss Delacour and Mr Jackson you can go now." Miss McGonagall said.

As we walked down to the middle we were greeted with applause and Fred and George grinning at me.

Who knew how long it takes to get in the middle, anyway we finally arrived, we got into the dance stance and began dancing. After a while the song ended my feet sore, Fleur dragged me to the champion table, the twins came up to us.

"Why were you late?" Fred asked mischievously.

"Well dear brother you probably know why!" George mockingly exclaimed.

"Yes, probably snogging in one of the closets." The other said.

"I wish." I murmured, Fleur just shook her head in disbelief.

"So who did you take?" I asked them.

"I came here with Angelina, she chatting with her friends now" Fred said.

"I just came with Alicia, she had nobody to come with so I just figured out I ask her." George said shrugging. Then two girls came up from behind them and took them on the dance floor to dance.

I chuckled and looked at Fleur and gave her a kiss on the cheek, she look at me, "What did I do to get a kiss?" She asked surprised.

"For just being you." I answered honestly, "And I just couldn't resist." She rolled her eyes and took my hand dragging me to the dance floor.

"I can't wait to see my parents." I said starting the conversation.

"Yeah, I miss my parents too, and I miss my little sister, I can't wait to see them." I nudged her and looked at Hermione and Victor, she quickly followed my gaze.

"I think there is a love triangle happening." Fleur looked at me in disbelief, then I pointed to Ron. Who was sitting at the table looking at Victor with jealousy in his eyes. I heard Fleur laugh next to me.

"And I think I have a creep following me." Fleur said. And pointed to a guy, I immediately recognized him, Roger Davies. The Ravenclaw seeker, I growled. I saw him glaring at me, I glared right back, using my wolf glare. He flinched and looked away. I looked at Fleur in triumph. She just chuckled and put her head on my chest. I hugged her and she returned the hug just as tightly.

After a while I took her hand and led her to the Black Lake, where I had set up a dinner. Yes I know how can _Percy Jackson_ be romantic. Well I can, okay?

I heard Fleur gasp next to me, the view was amazing, the moon is shining brightly and the lake was glowing, the table had some candles on it.

"Y-You did this?" She stuttered out.

"Just for you." I said smiling brightly.

"Just for me, oh god Percy you are amazing!" she said and hugged me.

"Come, let eat some food, I'm hungry." I said as my stomach growled. She laughed and took a seat, I soon followed her action.

"So what do you want to eat?" I asked.

"Can i have some onion soup? It reminds me of home." She asked. I nodded and got her some soup and for me a classic, Burger with some fries.

We ate in a comfortable silence, soon after we were finished I got us some, you probably guessed it! Bleu cookies and some blue Cheese cake.

"Oh give me some of your cake." I said, and took a fork to get a piece.

She shoved it away from me and said, "Summon some for yourself, this is my piece." I put my hand over my heart acting hurt. She saw through my acting and smirked.

After dessert we walked back to the dorms, she turned to me and kissed me, after while we began walking again.

"Goodnight Milady." I mockingly bowed.

"Goodnight Good Sir." She said and mockingly bowed. I gave her a peck on the lips, smiling she made her way to her room, and me making my way to my room.

I fell on the bed with a dopey smile and drifted into a dreamless dream. Not noticing my watch beeped saying that there is a message.

Some people say we are going to fast into the dating, I say, in a life of a demigod, we have a short lifespan, meaning we need to sort everything out before it is too late.

 **A/N: So most of you say I am going to fast, I say that may be so, but I am still new to this, I am not using this as an excuse, I mean it is hard for me**

 **If you reviewed, thanks**

 **followed, thanks**

 **did you put it as your fav, thanks!**

 **Bye,**


	10. Hiatus

Hellow, as you can see in the title, i stopping for a while, or in another words, on a Hiatus.

I am wasting ur time, bye


	11. Thanks

Hey people, i just want to say i am flattered.

So many hate comments!

Thanks!

The One And Only AshleyJans


End file.
